a Night Mare Strikes
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: When Catherine and Vincent are both soliders over seas and Vincent is already engaged and Catherine had a son with some one. How will they find there way together.


A Nightmare Strikes

By: Kristy Jarvis

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or responsibilties to Beauty and the Beast(2012).

Full Summary: What if Catherine and Vincent were over seas together. What if the expriments never took place over seas. If Vincent would have proceeded his marriage with Alex. How will Catherine and Vincent get together with the battle of being soilders and Catherine being a mother how will they manage. Read and Review...

It all starts when the plan was getting ready to leave that would carry the soliders overseas. But the two soilders that stood was Catherine Chandler and Vincent Keller. They both had families, Chandler had a son and became a solider to put money on the table for him. Keller was engaged to be marry once he returned from over seas with his unit. They said one last good bye to there families and boarded the plane. They introduced themselves once they bumped into each other on the plane.

"Chandler"

"do you have a first name"

"Catherine"

"Vincent Keller"

"nice to meet you"

Vincent let her place her things in the storage bin and he held his. They talked the whole way to where they where going until she began to get tired.

"you tired"

"yes I am a little but i'm fine"

"here take this blanket and rest we should be there by tomorrow morning"

"no pillow"

"use my shoulder"

Catherine layed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep they arrived early the next morning. Vincent woke Catherine and told her they where landing. She folded the blanket and handed it back and thanked him for letting her use it.

"Chandler"

"Keller"

"you dropped this photo"

"oh thanks that is my son Micheal"

"why did enlist if you don't mind me asking you that question"

"his father died a year ago and I have been fighting to pay bills and put food on the table and can't find a job"

"and this was the way you can make money"

"yah hate doing this to Micheal but"

"I know I suppose to be getting married to day"

"really to who"

"Alex Salter"

"I think I know her"

"from were"

"school from awhile ago I don't even know if she would remember me"

"well you and I can share a bunk"

"I would like that I mean you are the only one I know here"

Catherine and Vincent got set up in there bunk. Later that night Catherine was getting dressed in front of the laptop when Alex popped in on threw the web cam. Catherine screamed and Vincent came running. He noticed what had happened and turned the laptop around so she could finish getting dressed in piece.

"what is she doing in your bunk Vincent"

"there is less room here this time Alex she had no where to bunk and I am the only one she knows"

"sorry I didn't mean to snap I found some news out today that I wish you where here to support me in"

"oh god whats wrong is it cancer or what"

"no this is good news"

"then what"

"i'm carrying or baby Vincent"

"Alex I can run off sneek on the next plane"

"then you will be on the run no place for a child"

"yes you are right"

"I will be alright it is just a baby"

"I miss you Alex"

"I do to get some sleep you are going to need it"

Vincent shut the top of his laptop and said sorry to Catherine for having Alex pop in why'll she was changing. Catherine expected the sorry and it wasn't his fault.

"I thought you said she would use the video chat on Wednesday's"

"she had important news"

"what was the news if you don't mind me asking"

"she found out that she is pregnant"

"well congradulations Vincent"

"thanks I have never dreamed about being a father"

"why"

"we where told that she would never get pregnant and I am the only guy that would expect that part if we where married"

"how sweet"

"yah I know I love her but some times she can be a pain in the butt on me"

"and the pregnancy is going to make it worse"

"thanks for the heads up on that"

"I know I was a yah when I carryed Micheal"

"Catherine we need to get some sleep to be honest"

Catherine layed back on her cot and Vincent pulled the blanket over her and he went to bed after she fell asleep. He quickly fell asleep that night thinking of what kind of father he would be to there child.

Nine Months Later...

Vincent sat up and waited to hear the news from Alex. He had gotten the message that she was deilvering three hours ago and was starting to get worried. Catherine stayed up with him to comfort him and tell him she was okay and he would soon be knowin as daddy Vincent. He smiled at Catherine and she smiled at him. Someone then, came on to the webcam and said they had bad news. Vincent's heart sank to his stomach and said what. They then, said that Alex and their baby had died. There where some problems that they couldn't stop from happening. Vincent told them that he would be in touch very soon.

"she can't be gone"

"okay come here"

Catherine then gave him a hug and he fell apart in her arms. They then got there orders that they would be leaving in time to go to Alex's and the baby's funeral. The next day they packed there things and Vincent and Catherine where picked up and took the same ride. Vincent requested that we stopped and got her son first so they did. After they picked him up they went to Alex's parents and knocked on the door. They came to the door and Vincent gave Alex's mom a hug. She then, said.

"who is she"

"I am sorry I am a friend from over seas and I was just making sure he made it safe"

"you should leave you didn't know Alex"

"yes I should come on Micheal"

Catherine then got back in her car with Micheal and left for home she was sure Vincent was staying there anyways for the night. But as she was finishing Micheal's feeding a knock was heard at the door. She picked him up and went to answer the door.

"Vincent"

"I am sorry the way they treated you and come to find out the baby wasn't even mine yes and Alex left a note saying that it was over she was going to mail the day she went into labor the baby"

"oh no"

"she didn't love me"

"really"

Catherine sat Micheal down and told him to go play for a minute then he would be getting a bath. He ran off to play and Catherine and Vincent finished there conversation.

"where were we Catherine oh yah I remember"

"what was it then"

"I love you"

"what I"

Vincent cut her off as she said that, he then kissed her and she kissed him back and said.

"I love you to"

Micheal then, came back around the corner of the living and holdered.

"grandma mama's got a boyfriend"

Her mom then came glued about the whole thing and Catherine finally, exploded.

"look I am twenty nine years old and have a son I think I can date who ever I want"

"not under my roof you wont"

"Vincent take Micheal to the back room and start packing Micheal's things please"

Catherine then ran and slammed the door in her face and got all her things together and where about to pull out when the cops pulled in. She put the car in park and got back out. The officer was there because of the call her mom had made saying that she had custody of Micheal and she was kidnapping him.

"mam are you taking this boy from this woman who had custody"

"are kidding me I have custody"

"where are the papers"

Catherine then got in her car and started to dig threw the glove comparment and found the papers.

"Catherine do you need my help"

"no Vincent stay out of it"

Catherine then showed the papers to the officer and he gave Catherine permission to leave and her mom had a no contact order filled out saying Catherine couldn't come in with two hundred feet of the home or she would be arrested. Catherine was okay with that term and her dad came home the next, day to find his daughter and grandson gone. He called Catherine to see if they could meet and Catherine gave him Vincent's address and she made lunch for them. She made Michel's favorite chicken and macaroni and cheese and typical kid favorite at his age. Catherine's dad sat there and just played with him for awhile and had to go home. He thanked Catherine and Vincent for having them oer and gave Micheal and hug and said he would be back. Catherine gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he left. Vincent then shut the door and kissed her. He asked if he had permission to take her and Micheal out to dinner.

"permission granted solider"

Vincent took them out to dinner that night where Micheal ate his weight in a hamburger and hot fudge sundaes.

Two Years...

Two years have flowin by and Vincent and Catherine have gotten married and Vincent gave Catherine a daughter as a wedding present. Catherine still had not seen her mom seens the blow up but her dad was always over to see the kids everyday. They named there daughter Isabelle Vanessa Keller, the Isabelle part is in honor of Vincent grate grandmother that died do to heart failure short after they where to be married. It tore Vincent apart when they lost her and Catherine helped him threw the loss. That is when he decided he wanted to marry Catherine. A month after they where married she found out she was pregnant with their daughter. She is now one and a half, Micheal is happy he has a sister now he is happy to call himself the big brother. He says he will always be there for her.

It was two months later when Catherine was med boarder for a bad shoulder and would never return over seas. But Vincent was deployed for one last time and the kids didn't want to let him go though. He was over there for to weeks when they got the call from the hospital he had been shot. Catherine the got the kids in the car and drove down to the hospital in a nightmare that she would lose him and would have to rely on her father for help with money but then the ups side she would still get the checks from them. When they pulled into the hospital, Catherine carryed there daughter in and there son by her side and asked to see him. When they where not listening to her she slammed her hand down on the counter and said.

"look here I have to kids that want to see there dad because he has been shot bad and that is all they would say on the phone"

"alright his name"

"Vincent Keller"

The nurse buzzed them into his room but they didn't like what they saw. Vincent had lost to much blood when he was hit. He was in a comma and the nurse came in and told them it might be best if the kids are not back here.

"can I call someone to get them please"

A few minutes later her dad arrived to get Micheal and Isabelle.

"How is he"

"his lost some blood but once they get it back into him, he should be fine"

"okay I am going to take them to your house so your mom doesn't"

"yes that would be fine here is the house key um to night is bath night for both of them"

"okay will do love you sweetheart"

"dad give me a hug"

They hug and her dad leaves to take the kids home for the night. Catherine stayed by his side that night. He finally, awoke the next day to Catherine holding his hand and asleep with her head on the edge of his bed.

"Catherine"

She moaned then noticed it was Vincent saying her name. She shot up and kissed him.

"you scared us half to death"

"how long have I been out"

"two days"

"where are the kids"

"my dad he took them back to the house and is going to watch them there"

"they are in good hands then but why aren't they here"

"the nurses thought that seeing a blood bag hook up to you and then you not answering might not be good for them to witness as young as they are"

"yah probably not"

Vincent nurse then, came in and noticed he was awake. She started to check everything and decided that after that blood bag was gone he didn't need no more after that.

"you are one strong patience you're not like any of them I have knowin to come in like that and make it threw the ruff spots"

"but I will help threw the rest at home"

"um miss the kids can come see him now"

"okay when my dad calls I will tell him to bring them"

Catherine and Vincent then, talked the most of the day.

"Vincent I was thinking maybe I could give you a little boy that is yours really"

"I am happy with Micheal"

"yes but"

"then are daughter will feel out number two boys and a girl wrestling city"

"well Micheal better not hurt his sister or any other girl for that matter"

"I know I was joking with you and I will teach him that isn't right as well"

"are you sure you are happy with Micheal"

"yes I am and always will be I sware Catherine"

"okay I am glad to know that you will be there for me and our family"

A couple days later they sent him home. Catherine got him into the house and the kids ran to him and gave him a hug. They where happy there dad was home. Catherine was glad to be back home to get a shower. She then went to Micheal's room and opened the door. When she stepped in his room was completely destoryed. Vincent told him to go back there and clean it. So he want back and cleaned it, he came back out a little later and Catherine went in there and looked under the bed. HE had shoved everything under his bed. She told him to put the clothes in the laundry and the toys in the box where they go. He was then in there for three hours cleaning. When he came out Vincent went and okay said it was clean enough. Vincent that night when Catherine was not feeling well and was laying down. Tryed to cook supper. But Catherine quickly smelled smoke and then the fire detectors started going to go off.

"Vincent what are you doing in here"

"fire"

"don't you know better than to try and cook"

They finally, got it out and Vincent popped off with "all well for the roast".

"don't cook again please'

"you feeling okay now"

"honestly I don't know whats wrong I might have to go to a doctor tomorrow"

"okay um I will order a pizza tonight"

"that might be for the best"

"yah um I am sorry for almost burning the house down"

"yes"

"i'm going back to bed"

"I will walk you to the bedroom because you look like you are ready to fall over"

"yah um can you call my dad and he will come get the kids

"your mom though"

"yah you don't about that"

"know about what"

"him and mom seperated when you where in the coma"

"oh god I am so sorry Catherine"

"i couldn't see my mom even if I wanted to"

Vincent layed Catherine down and her dad came and got Micheal and Isabelle. Vincent when the pizza got there took Catherine two slices and gave her a dose of pepto hoping that would help com her stomach down. Catherine could tell that Vincent was worried about her more than ever but if dawned on her that her period was late. She walked to the calender and she was two months late. But with the kids and Vincent being in the hospital she had been focused on that and not herself. She noticed that Vincent had went and got in the shower. She walked over to the mirror and raised her shut and noticed that she was showing. Vincent then came around the corner from the bathroom she had not heard the water turn off.

"whats wrong"

She dang never jumped out of her skin.

"I think I have noticed whats wrong with me"

"what Catherine you can tell me"

"I think I might be pregnant"

"not again"

"what do you mean not again Vincent"

"I thought we were done with kids"

"me to but this is meant to be or if it wasn't meant to be it wouldn't be happening"

"yah I guess not"

"Vincent I love you and you have made me more happy than I pictured being in when I enlisted into the military"

"really"

"yes and I always will be happy Vincent when are you going to understand that I am with you and after all I married you didn't I"

"yes"

"see I"

Vincent then cut her off.

"shut up and let me kiss you please"

Vincent then kisses her and spins he by her waist.

"Can you run to the store and get a test"

"yah i'll be right back"

Catherine decided to call her dad and told him to keep the kids for the week her and Vincent where going out of town. He told her that he would come and get some of there things like some clothes and a couple of toys that they play with the most. Catherine told him were the hidda key would be and said good night as Vincent was coming through the front door of the house. He came back to the bedroom and handed her the test. She went to the bathroom and took it, they waited three minutes. Catherine the came out of the bathroom.

"well"

"it's positive"

"we're having a baby"

"yes we are"

Vincent the kissed her and knew that this child was a miracle that they wanted a boy that was Vincent's. The thoughts of them bringing home a new baby was a great thought to him. He could tell that Catherine was really exicted about it. He then came up with the idea that he would talk her into letting her not know what the child's gender was. He would decorate the baby's room as a surprise. With christmas coming around the corner it would be the perfect time to do it. The next morning after Catherine went to the clinic for the first check up they packed up and head to Florida. Vincent was glad to get away from the noise and cold weather and so was Catherine. But why'll they where there they where planning on looking for a new house because there is no longer going to be room and in that house of there's once the baby arrives. Vincent wanted to stay in New York but some of the winters they have in New York it was easy for them to get sick and wanted to get them away from that risk. He loved Catherine and the kids and he couldn't live if anything happened to them. He wouldn't want to live knowing that he couldn't stop it and he should have stopped it. So when they arrived in Florida they went to the hotel and got settled in. Vincent picked Catherine up and started to kiss her, he carried her over to the bed and they had a romantic afternoon. When it was time for dinner he took Catherine out to diner at a restaurant around corner from the hotel so they could get some fresh air. After dinner the sun was just starting to set and so they went to down to the beach and walked in the sand for awhile and they took a taxi back to the hotel. Catherine got a shower and got dressed for bed. As she went to to sit down on the bed a pain hit her so hard she couldn't breathe. She couldnt yell and Vincent had just gotten into the shower. She hit the floor and blacked out she was still out when Vincent came around the corner. He had just gotten shorts back on to go to bed.

"Catherine wake up wake up please"

Vincent then noticed she was bleeding and called for help. Emts quickly arrived and took her to the hospital and they stopped the misscarriage from happening. The doctor recommeneded that they fly home soon as they could. So the next morning Vincent bought new air line tickets and they flew home and he called to let the OB know what had happened and she wanted to see her. So they got in the car and drove to the clinic and the doctor told them everything was back to normal but she needed to take it easy for a couple of days to heal and to prevent damage to the baby.

Nine Months Later..

Well Vincent and Catherine's son Micheal is no out number in the house. Vincent and Catherine no have Micheal Daniel Chandler, Isabelle Eve Keller, Elena Marie Keller. Vincent was happy that he now had two daughters to tease about boyfriends when they started to date and that is just what he was going to do.

Eighteen Years Later...

A year ago Micheal married a girl named Sara and they are expecting there first child. Isabelle and Elena are engaged to be married on the same day at that. Vincent knew it was going to be hard giving away one daughter but both of them at the same time. But he would do it to make them happy. When the day arrived he was nervous and Isabelle made it worse by saying I will always be your little girl I promise. Vincent started to cry but held it together, the cermony quickly rushed into the party and from there. Catherine and Vincent went home to a empty and quite house that night. Vincent went to bed ahead of Catherine that night. But at midnight Catherine was still up and he got back up and found her looking at there baby pictures. Catherine was shattered that her kids have growin and there was nothing she could do to stop them getting married to the men that they loved. Vincent then, picked her up and took her to bed that night. She layed her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. Vincent kissed her on the top of the head and fell asleep.


End file.
